Good To See You
by The Last Letter
Summary: Sam left when they were 19. Now at 24, they meet again. One-shot.


The day had been horrible, as it always was. He hadn't had a good day since she left. He'd never wanted to say goodbye to her, but she'd been the one to say it. He didn't know what he'd done, but he knew that she'd still be his if he'd fallen to his knees, wrapped his arms around her legs like a three year old and begged for all his sorry life was worth for her to stay. But, it hadn't happened that way. He'd stood on the front porch, tears falling down his face, as she walked away.

***

She slumped at the kitchen table, head in her hands. Today had been stressful, very stressful and emotional. Today was the anniversary of the day that she had walked away from _him_ the only man she would ever love. The only man that would understand her. She'd been the one to walk out of his arms though, and that was what killed her. She'd pushed out of his love, because she'd felt too tied down. She had only been nineteen, she'd needed a few free years. But now she was twenty four and her free years were over. She couldn't look him up though, no, she was too chicken for that. Besides, he'd probably already found someone, someone who wouldn't walk away from him like she had.

"Hey baby." Came a masculine voice from behind her. Muscled arms wrapped around her waist.

_Todd._

She'd met Todd while roaming the Rockies, he'd followed her home and they'd became a couple. She'd never admitted to him that there was always something missing from this relationship. Something that she'd always had with _him_. Todd didn't understand her like he did, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again. And there was that other fact - she and Todd were engaged. She didn't like it, but he was the rich pompus idiot her parents had wanted her to be with from the beginning.

"Not now Todd," She said, pushing him away.

"Baby, I just got home from work and I expect to have supper ready." Todd told her.

"Then you should've brought a pizza." She replied, too drained to do anything.

Todd began rubbing her shoulders, "Well, forget food then," His voice was a low purr, "How about we go to the bedroom and-"

"Damnit Todd, not now. Talk to me tomorrow." She growled, and disappeared into the bedroom.

***

He sat on the park bench, head hanging. The day was sunny, bright and against him. Yesterday was the anniversary of the day she'd walked out on him, and the hurt still weighed him down. He didn't resent her decision, it was whatever made her happy. And she was probably with some guy that made her happy, something that he could never do. Someone who was probably like her, so that they fit together seamlessly. They hadn't. There had been fights, arguments, slamming doors late at night, then cuddling and milkshakes come morning. There had always been something between them though, a sort of firy passion that consumed them both to the point where they only saw each other. It still had a grip on him, but he couldn't speak for her.

Standing, he made his way toward a small cafe tucked into a street corner when he stopped dead in his tracks.

***

Her breathing became shallow, her chest heaving. She was aware of Todd's hand weighing heavily on her waist, she was aware of Todd's body so close to her, but her eyes were only on him.

_Him._

She fell in love all over again, not that she'd ever really fallen out of it. He spotted her and gave her a small smile. They took a couple steps toward each other.

"Hello Sam," He said, his black hair falling into his beautiful eyes like it always did.

"Hi Danny," She stammered. This was very awkweird, "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has." He said.

"Danny, this is Todd, my fiance. Todd this is Danny, an old friend." She introduced them.

"Just an old friend?" Todd asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just a friend." Sam assured them.

"I'm going to get our food." Todd replied, and took off, uncomfortable in the other man's prescence.

Together, simutaneously, they dropped into chairs at a small empty table.

"Fiance?" He asked, trying not to let his hurt show.

"I guess." She replied, tracing a finger over the wood.

"You don't sound all that happy." He noted, "Aren't weddings suppossed to be the happiest time of your life?"

"I am happy." She said, but her eyes gave away the lie.

"Sam, do you ever think about us? Do you ever think of what we could have been?" He asked.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Danny, don't make me . . ."

"Make you what? Think about it? Sam, you loved me as much as I loved you, and I need to know what happened to us."

"What happened?" She barked a dry laugh. "What happened was that I needed some time to myself, just to think about my life. What happened was I knew that you deserved more than me because my parents would be cruel to you, not to mention everything else. I left because I thought that it would be better for both of us." Now that she thought about it, all of those reasons were stupid. So stupid in fact, she could barely believed she'd used them. She kept the truth buried deep inside her though, and the truth was, she'd been scared. Scared that one day he'd wake up and realize that she wasn't what he wanted, even though all she wanted was him.

"It wasn't." He shook his head. "Not for me, I still love you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Todd's voice broke into the tense conversation. "Babe, let's go." She stood.

"See you later, it was good to see you again."

"It was good to see you too." He replied.

Todd tugged impatiently on her arm, and she followed.

***

He bit his lip, watching them go. He should have told her to stay, should have told her that he really did love her, that he wasn't lying, that every word he'd ever said to her was true. That he still needed her. He still watched, and Todd (_Toad_, he sneered in his mind) kept a firm grip on her arm as they walked down the street. He was about to turn and walk away when the most amazing thng happened.

She looked back.

She turned around and looked back at him, and suddenly she was flying toward him.

***

She knew that she shouldn't, but she turned and looked back, and he was standing, watching them go. Todd's grip on her arm slackened as he shifted their lunch around, and she made up her mind. Slipping her arm through his fingers, she took off down the street.

Toward the only man she could ever love, and the only man that would ever truly love her.

***

At first, he didn't believe she was coming for him. He thought his imagination was playing tricks on him, but it wasn't. He realized this when her body was wrapped around his, and she was kissing him. He kissed her back, feeling that passion again, the fire, that had never burned low, blazed to impossible heights.

And then _Toad_ had to ruin their moment.

***

"Baby, what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes and gave Todd the finger. She knew that she couldn't have lived with something like that forever, and she was stupid to even have considered it.

"You said you were just friends." Todd whined.

"Does it look like we're just friends?" She demanded of him, letting his lips go, and standing beside him now, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What about us?" Todd demanded, ignoring the earlier question.

She took off her ring and flung it at him. It fell into the mud, oozing low into the brown gooey puddle.

***

"That's what I think about us. Gone." She told him as her ring disappeared from view.

He had never been so proud. He gave Toad wink and smirk, and with his arm resting lightly on her waist, he steered her away from the fool standing in the street.

**Drabble. It haunted me. I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_**. Review please, because I need construcitve critisim, how else will I get any better?**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
